The World at War
The year is 1914; Austria-Hungary's emperor Franz Ferdinand has been assassinated. The European continent is now at war, all just starting from a war between Serbia and Austria-Hungary. Pick a nation and lead it to glory! Rules *This rule is kind of cliché, I know, but be plausible, please! *Respect the mods. *The game has no specific end point; it will just end once the game itself is dead. *Mods make the decisions for the NPC nations. The NPC nations are the nations that aren't controlled by any player. *Decolonization will probably happen; the colonies will most likely revolt at some point. *Each turn represents a quarter of a year. *Each person gets one nation. *If you want a bold nation, you must be mod-approved. You can sign up for any one non-bolded nation without needing any form of approval. *If you are inactive for more than 10 turns, you are removed from your country. *Each turn starts at 12:00 PM Eastern Time, every day. The game will start once 5 people sign up. Wall of Shame Warned users *Wrto/Rev (you have proven yourself to be a decent mod but I recommend keeping things plausible)/Ryder: Implausibility Banned users Suspended users Nations *'UK'- Erizium (talk) (the whole empire) *'Germany'- AH28 *'France'- Revolution 9 (talk) *'Austria-Hungary'- *Netherlands- *Belgium- *Luxembourg- *Spain- *Portugal- *Switzerland- *Italy- Pandadude12345Rblx *Albania- *Montenegro- *Serbia-Tao64 *Romania- *Bulgaria- *Denmark- *Norway- *Russia- --Claus the Mighty (talk) 21:15, August 7, 2015 (UTC) *Sweden- *Ottoman Empire- **Emirate of Hai'al *Qatar- *Saudis- *Ethiopia- *Liberia- *South Africa- *Persia- *Afghanistan- *Republic of China- TheRyderx1 (talk) 17:14, August 8, 2015 (UTC)TheRyderx1 **Mongolia *Nepal- *Bhutan- *Siam/Thailand- *Japan- [[User:Firesofdoom|'Agent']] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|'of Doom']] *Australia- *New Zealand- *USA - Wrto12 **Panama Canal Zone - Wrto12 *Canada - [[User:Fireurchin|'Fireurchin: Destroyer of worlds']] Topkek m8 **St. Pierre et Miquelon - [[User:Fireurchin|'Fireurchin: Destroyer of worlds']] Topkek m8 *Mexico- *Guatemala- *Honduras- *El Salvador- *Nicaragua- *Costa Rica- *Panama- *Colombia- *Venezuela- *Ecuador- *Brazil- *Peru- *Bolivia- *Paraguay- *Uruguay- *Argentina- *Chile- *Haiti- *Dominican Republic- *Cuba- Mods You can apply to become a mod by posting your application on the talk page of Claus the Mighty- the map game's founder. *Claus the Mighty *Fireurchin Topkek m8 *Revolution 9 Algorithm and Wars Algo and Wars link Turns 1914.5 *'Russian Empire'- Russia joins the allies as Austria declared war on Serbia. Russia starts an invasion of eastern Prussia and asks Serbia for a joint invasion of southern Austria. *'USA:'The government is mass propaganderising that the Central Powers are right due to European customs.RMS Lusitania is sunk and the attack is blamed on the UK,cause we aid Germany, increasing tensions''.Due to tensions with the UK, Canada is invaded with more than 15.000.000 conscripted soldiers, both men and women, changing the constitution to allow conscription. Women are also hired to take the place of the men who left at the factories to keep up production.A huge nationalistic propaganda happens in the USA making the USA citizens in favor of the war.The German language becomes an official language of the USA. An alliance is offered to Germany,Austria-Hungary and Japan and aid in the war is also offered. *''The USA had a population of ~99,500,000, http://www.demographia.com/db-uspop1900.htm so 25,000,000 conscripts would cause massive labour shortages. It would only need (in my opinion) 150,000 to conquer Canada since it had a population of only ~7,200,000 http://www65.statcan.gc.ca/acyb07/acyb07_0007-eng.htm.Oniontree1 (talk) 22:25, August 8, 2015 (UTC) *I plan to send them on Europe and i want to conquer Canada quick to focus on Europe plus the British are sending reinforcements.Ok i may not conscript 25.000.000 people,but by no way i am dropping my men to 150.000 people,plus you are not even a mod. *''Well I am a mod and there is no way you're doing that. In 1914 the USA had 200,000 troops. I looked it up. You can have no more than 500,000 realistically. -Revolution 9'' *I am in war you look up ww1 and see how many people did the USA had also France is having 4million soldiers and USA had 5 million soldiers in ww1 and more than 20 million soldiers also Germany had 13 million soldiers in ww1 and 60 mil population. *the USA joining WWI does make the tiniest bit of sense if they blamed Lusitania on the Brits, although they were allied so --Claus the Mighty (talk) 01:31, August 11, 2015 (UTC) *Lusitania was aiding the German so it is plausible.Also the whole game isn't plausible. *'Germany/Austria-Hungary:' Germany and Austria accept the alliance. *Am I the only one who sees something wrong here? Erizium (talk) *I think this is implausible as hell~Tao64 *Well take a look at the other turns this is way more plausible. Also USA had the option to choose who to support in ww1 cause of their bad relationships with the British Empire. *False. After the war of 1812 the relations would improve, so yeah. Also the USA is supposed to be NEUTRAL so they wouldn't pick a side realistically. The implausibility of this game may soon cause me to quit~Tao64 PS I think Revolution 9 is kinda a bad mod. Also am I the only person who has posted a non-controversial turn? *'Republic Of China:' Republic Of China decides to offer an alliance to Russia, France and UK. Besides that, China declares war on India and attacks it from the both borders that they share (Next to China on the left and on the down sides) by sending 200,000 soldiers each in India-China borders, as China starts brutally attacking India. Besides that, Republic Of China announces to the people that India is going to lose a lot of land in this new brutal war. *''Yeah ... like Britain and China making an alliance to invade India makes any sense at all...I mean, the UK kind of owned India at that point...'' *'Ottoman Empire' We continue to struggle against the Saudi, Hajez and Yemeni insurgents. Our vassal, The Emirate of Hai'al, helps us. Some are rifles made. We stay out of the war for the moment so we can consecrate on crushing the rebels. We ask for help from our ally, Germany, since we need more aircraft and trains to fight them. a few more machine guns, a couple of troop trains on the line to Mecca and 10-20 biplanes should give us the upper-hand against the Hajez rebels, if we can buy then. does anyone want to buy our figs? The army and Navy do drills in Izmir. *'Canada' joins the allies and offers a trade agreement with Serbia. Meanwhile, parliament passes the conscription bill, and forces mandatory service. Canada also begins attacking US trade boats, blocking them from the Atlantic. Talks of purchasing Bermuda are also held with the UK. **Er ... Don't I like still technically own you? **Canada gained independence in 1867 I think. It was its own thing but was heavily reliant on the UK **Canada is your dominion however they have basic independence. ***Canada is a Dominion, but it has free governance. *'Serbia:' accepts the generous trade agreement with Canada, and officially allies with the entente, and encourages Greece, Romania, and Montenegro to join (mods, please). We fight against the central powers, and our forces resist. We start pushing back, but the war is pretty much at a stalemate in Serbia, however, the enemy may soon break in. *'France:' Raymond Poincaré decides to join the Central Powers to increase French power and influence in the world. He is able to sway the people of France to agree with him and we declare war on the Allies. We improve our economy and military. 50,000 men join the army which now stands at 4,067,000 men. We invade the neutral Low Countries with 800,000 men to take out all 3 countries in 1 decisive move. We know this is risky but we need these positions to gain power and take out the British. We take control of British possessions off the French coast. Our colonial force of 200,000 invades British Sudan and we also prepare to invade British Burma with 10,000 men. We quickly mobilize for war and we ask the USA, Germany, and Austria Hungary to do the same. Prepare for French dominance! *'Greece/Montenegro/Romania:' The Balkan Countries accept Serbia's alliance, and begin invading The Ottoman Empire. Mods can't puppet small NPC nations to fight for them. '' *''Okay, understood. *'British Empire' **'United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland:' With the war ongoing, we issue a blockade of Germany in the North Sea by using the almighty British Navy to shoot down any German Ship. Ireland is given a greater amount of autonomy to prevent unrest. The economy and military is improved as more soldiers join the armed forces while ships, weapons, and planes are made. Plans are drawn up for the Imperial Federation, an equal union of all members in the British Empire under a federal parliamentary monarchy. 200,000 troops and ships are sent to help Canada and invade the U.S **'British Indian Empire:' Railroads are built from Pakistan to Burma. Military and economy improved **'Malaya, Singapore, Sarawak, Brunei, North Borneo, Hong Kong:' Far,s are built in Malaya and Sarawak, while infrastructure investments pick up in Singapore. Hong Kong is fortified **'British Oceania:' Economy and Military improve. Volunteers are sent to Canada and the mainland **'Egypt:' The Suez Canal is fortified and all enemy ships are forbidden to use it. Economy and Infrastructure are improved while troops are sent to the Ottoman Border **'Newfoundland and Labrador:' Improves Military and Infrastructure. Becomes Britain's main base in North America **'British Africa:' Economy and Infrastructure improved. All bordering German colonies are invaded. 1914.75 The Great War rages on. Allies: Russian Empire, British Empire, Canada, Serbia Central Powers: Germany, Austria Hungary, United States, France Note: Make sure to defend and tell how many troops you're attacking or defending with. Also take advantage of artillery, tanks, cavalry, planes, and ships. (see algo) Player Events: Also...please try to be more plausible. The first turn was somewhat of a mess and nearly everyone' moves ended up stirring tons of controversy. --Claus the Mighty (talk) 23:42, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Post your turns here Canada: Invades Alaska from Juneau to Rampart with 100 000 troops and two armored cruisers, secures the area with 80 000, 1 cruiser and three destroyers. Parliament passes the Equal Rights act, giving females over 21 the right to vote and forcing female conscription. Canada also invades St. Pierre et Miquelon with 5 destroyers and secures the area with just as much. Canada then requests a trade agreement with China, and begins attacking US trade and medical boats from the Pacific. Talks are held with the UK about buying Bermuda, Jamaica and Newfoundland. --[[User:Fireurchin|'Fireurchin: Destroyer of worlds']] Topkek m8 Germany: SORRY FOR NOT DOING LAST TURN. We offer the Treaty of Minsk with Russia. Its basically that Russia seizes the land they've already gained from us and we have to pay war reparations. Russia can not attack Germany for a hundred years and the same otherwise. Russia would have to declare nuetrility in WW1. We send aid to America and any other Central Power. We continue in are invasion of Belgium and threaten to invade France if they invade Belgium. This means all fighting in Europe will cease that involves Germany. We put more fortifications on are African Territories. We invade New Zealand and say that Australia is useless to the Greater race of Germany. We invade British India with a massive army. We build are army with more volunteers with us winning the war. We build are military. *'Russia:' Russia announces that they don't agree with all of the conditions; Russia declares they still want to remain an Ally in WWI to aid Serbia and the UK, as long as they don't invade any more of Germany. * German Dip: If u don't invade Germany and I pay you reparations, that's all I ask. *oh. okay I'll agree *''This isn't a response to your turn, more so to the map. Why are Mozambique and Angola part of the Central Powers?'' --[[User:Fireurchin|'Fireurchin: Destroyer of worlds']] Topkek m8 *My bad. -rev9 *Also, do you think you should color Italy and colonies red? They did declare neutrality although they are supporting Germany and Austria... *French Dip: We already invaded and conquered Belgium and we are a central power. *'German Dip: We demand that you sell Belgium to Germany or you won't be considered a central power.' *'USA Dip:Why don't you just split Belgium among ethnic lines????Germany will take the Flemish parts and France will take the Wallonian parts of Belgium.That's the fairest solution.Also Germany don't give up the fight against Russia reinforcements are coming as soon as i am done with Canada meaning very soon.' *'How. On. Earth. Can. You. Invade. British India. And. New Zealand. And. Australia. Any German troops invading from new Guinea will be absolutely crushed by the British troops in Australia. And how would you even get to India? Its not like Russia is allowing you to pass through them. ' * I'm not invading Australia, maybe if you read the post more carefully then you might of noticed this 'and say that Australia is useless to the Greter German race. That sentence isn't invading Australia. Also, there's like no fighting in Europe. I also said that I put less fortifications in German Africa so it can invade India and New Zealand. Say anything else that is 'implausible' about this turn here... * Italy: We remain neutral, but raise military to 750K to defend and send materials to Germany, and Austria-Hungary. We work on 10 tanks after it's invention. They will be finished in 6 months. The unemployed who want benefits are forced to work for them, and we rely on charities to provide the resources. Communists are popular as in OTL. Mussolini creates the Fascist party, and immediately it becomes popular. We also expand in to Unclaimed Libya further. Russia: Riots occur in western Russia as ethnic Poles seize an opportunity for independence due to the war. Protests begin after Germany's offer with the Treaty of Minsk, hoping an alliance with the Central Powers would aid their independence movement. *British Diplomacy: We offer the Russians full British naval support and material aid should you continue the war against Germany. We would also help you further industrialize France: We help our fellow Central Powers. We urge Germany to keep fighting and ask Italy to join the war. A draft occurs of 100,000 troops. We research tanks. We build 5 dreadnoughts. Our military now stands at 4,141,000 men, 3,200 artillery, 10,000 cavalry, 4 dreadnoughts, 10 cruisers, and 2 battleships. We send 10,000 troops to all German African colonies except Togo to help them defend against British forces. We continue our attack on British Sudan with 200,000 troops. We reinforce the Germans in Prussia with 300,000 troops sent to defend. We will aid any German attack on Russia. We send 1 dreadnought, 4 cruisers, and 100,000 troops to the USA to help them fight against Canada. We attack British Burma with 10,000 troops and 200 artillery. We send 100,000 troops to defend Austria. We improve economy and trade and send military equipment to our allies. *Can you specify an actual reason as to why France would join the Central Powers? I don't want this to start a full-on fight, I just want a reason. --Claus the Mighty (talk) 02:26, August 11, 2015 (UTC) **''Same here, this seems insanely implausible'' --[[User:Fireurchin|'Fireurchin: Destroyer of worlds']] Topkek m8 *he says its because the French leader thinks the central powers would win. at this point they seem fairly even --Claus the Mighty (talk) 15:26, August 11, 2015 (UTC) USA:'We deploy 1.000.000 soldiers at the Alaskan-Canadian borders and after we beat the Canadian offensive we invade Canada from there.We take Ottawa,Montreal,Quebec City,Newfoundland,Nova Scotia,New Brunswick,Prince Edwards Island,Vancouver,Vancouver Island,southern British Columbia,southern Alberta,southern Saskatchewan,southern Manitoba and southern Ontario with 14.000.000 soldiers, 1800 artillery, 4000 cavalry, 5 dreadnoughts, 10 cruisers, 4 battleships and the French help.We start designing building tanks to use along our army.We build 5 dreadnoughts,10 cruisers,5 battleships and an aircraft carrier. sorry I made your army smaller but now it's more plausible and it is still a big army. Also aircraft carriers don't exist yet and battleships take a long time to build. -Rev9 *''Okay, this is implausible as fuck. One of the reasons I was able to capture Alaska, was that it was insanely undefended. Have you seen Canada during war? It was incredibly overpowered. While I don't doubt that you could take over Canada; there is no way that you could claim all that land in one turn. That's like me invading Hawaii, Omaha, Kansas City, Seattle, New York and Washington D.C. in one turn Same here, this seems insanely implausible --[[User:Fireurchin|'''Fireurchin: Destroyer of worlds]] Topkek m8 *That fucking ridiculous the USA had 5 mil soldier in ww1 and 15+ mil soldiers at ww2,100 mil pop in 1914 i am not using volunteer army but conscription , Germany had 13 million soldiers in ww1 with less population than me and was able to hold for 4 years,why should i have that small army when Canada has only 7 mil pop,so they should have 800k army if they wanted to have the same portion of pop/army as me so that they won't have industrial shortages as you said i will have,also yes the US can take southern Canada in one turn at this time,you are helping Canada to win me which is completely unfair for me.i have a tactic to occupy Canada and then storm Europe but i want to do that quick so i recruited every available men without causing industrial shortages.Also you can not stop me from making battleships cause they make too much time to being built that's completely absurd and you are both abusing your powers making me having a very weak army to lose the war against Canada.Also Alaska is not completely undefended i have sended more than 1.000.000 people so i would not lose one of my main oil sources so you did not took Alaska but i advanced at your border.YOU ARE BOTH ABUSING YOUR POWERS AS MODS SAYING THAT I SHOULD HAVE LESS ARMY THAN THE MEXICANS PER SAY AT WAR, WHO BY THE WAY HAVE 15 MIL POP AT THAT TIME. *''I am not abusing my mod powers at all, I'm just trying to be plausible. Look, it does not matter how many troops you have, there is no way you could conquer Southern Canada that quickly. You still haven't factored in exhaustion or soldier deaths yet. I'd say you'd be able to capture Regina at most in one turn. There is no way you'd be able to annex Vancouver, a heavily guarded sea post, or Victoria, another heavily guarded sea post, let alone take all of Vancouver Island. I also find your "Invasion of Montreal" implausible, due to the fact that if a war started up, Montreal would be a nearly impregnable stronghold. I'm not using my mod powers to lessen your military, I'm just giving suggestions. I also apologize if I seem hostile, I do not want to start as full on fight, I just want to make your turns more plausible.'' --[[User:Fireurchin|'Fireurchin: Destroyer of worlds']] Topkek m8 *First you are Canada of course you would be biased in a war against you second i think i would be able to conquer this at least http://prntscr.com/83j9sp. **''Do you have any reasons why you think can achieve this? (besides the size of your military)'' **Except that i outnumber you 15 to 1,the American army is almost as technologically advanced as the British army and way more than the Canadian one at that time and within 3 months it could conquer those regions,but i am gonna offer a compromise http://prntscr.com/83m3jt *''And yet you forget that we have Britain's help. Also, the one thing about Algorithms, is that they can not show individual bravery or patriotism, military numbers are one thing, strategy and courage are another. Don't believe me? Look up Leo Major. The only private to capture an entire armed city by himself. You need to tone down your implausibility, just because Spain has the larger military, doesn't mean they can just waltz into Gibraltar and claim it for themselves. Military size matters, but terrain and location matter just as much. That's why places like Vancouver and Montreal would be insanely difficult to capture.'' *''You entered war WITHOUT a reasonable cause. You weren't threatened or or forced. I sent no 'Zimmerman Telegram' to Canada or Mexico promising them your land. I'm surprised the U.S isn't experiencing riots at this point ''Erizium (talk) Also, I'm not the one who keeps editing your turns. [[User:Fireurchin|'Fireurchin: Destroyer of worlds']] Topkek m8 *''This seems like a better compromise. If you don;t agree with it, feel free to change it, just leave a valid reason'' [[User:Fireurchin|'Fireurchin: Destroyer of worlds']] Topkek m8 French Dip: We will decide what happens with Belgium after the war is over. Imperial Federation: We reform the British Empire into the Imperial Federation. We ask the Republic of China for help in the war, in exchange, we will return Hong Kong to them and give them support should they invade Central colonies in South East Asia. We ask Spain to invade France, and in return offer them joint control over Gibraltar. The same offer is sent to Japan, but we will give them Sabah and Brunei instead and support them should they invade American Philippines, the Dutch East Indies, or German New Guinea. An additional 300,000 troops are sent into Canada to assist them against the bellicose United States, with 13 dreadnoughts and 25 battleships bombarding the East Coast. We send spies to assassinate the French President. We offer Mexico the British Honduras in exchange for an attack on the South and Southeastern United States. We also offer to give Yemen and Oman to the Ottoman Empire in exchange for their assistance in the war. (RNG/Mod Response please) *'Great Britain and Ireland: We introduce conscription into the armed forces, and increase the number to 600,000 men. However, we keep them in the British Isles. We give material and financial aid to Canada. In the meantime, more weapons are built and the southern coast of England is fortified with trenches, mines, and bunkers. Dreadnoughts and battleships are constructed en masse and sent to embargo France and Germany' *'Republic of East Africa: Infrastructure and Military are improved. Conscription is enacted with 400,000 men available and to invade German and French colonies in Africa with the support of artillery emplacements and planes. Trenches are dug.' *'Union of South Africa: Infrastructure and Military are improved. 300,000 men are conscripted to invade German and French colonies in Africa with the support of planes. Trenches are dug to fortify front lines' *'Republic of West Africa: Infrastructure and Military are improved. 400,000 men are conscripted to invade French West Africa. Trenches are dug and factories are built.' *'Egypt and British Arabia: The Suez Canal is closed off to ''All ''enemy ships. Infrastructure and Military are improved. We conscript 450,000 men to support the East African front. ' *'Indian Empire: Infrastructure and economy are improved. We send a massive army of 500,000 men to invade French Indochina, with plane support. Shipyards and factories are built all over India (including Pakistan, Burma, Sri Lanka, and Bangladesh) to support the war effort while more and more troops enter/ are conscripted into the armed forces to assist the Federation' *'Union of Malaya, Singapore, and Sarawak: 75,000 men are conscripted to assist against French Indochina. The British Navy stationed here also invades American Philippines, starting with Mindanao Island' *'Union of Oceania: Conscription is enacted, with 250,000 soldiers joining the cause. Naval assets of the British Empire invade German New Guinea with 25 ships while 125,000 men attempt to land.' Category:Map Games Category:Defunct Map Games Category:World War 1